


Blossom's Petals

by BlossomInTheNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter is Not a Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomInTheNight/pseuds/BlossomInTheNight
Summary: With the mad amount of things that I watch and read, come the maddening amount of ideas, some that make it into a solid idea and others fail. These are the ones that get a relatively solid idea.Or, in which I write down anything that comes to mind and now ask you what you think.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Female Character(s), Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Elemental Aspects

**Author's Note:**

> When what is thought to be true is false, what left is the truth? Rosalia gets an inheritance that doesn't match up with what she knows of her mother's family, followed by a letter from Gringotts. The truth is greater than what it seems?

It was in light of the public’s revelation of Voldemort’s return due to the Ministry Fiasco and the subsequent start of the Second Blood War or some people’s eyes merely the continuation of the first after a nearly fifteen-year break, that many drastic ideas and realizations came to the forefront of the minds of the sheep. The primary of these ideas was that to travel anywhere, especially alone was to be considered dangerous, to the point of considering someone suicidal. Now that Voldemort had been revealed, the Death Eater attacks were growing more frequent all over England, making a person’s blood status highly valuable information, not to mention their magical alignment and family history making them important enough to keep alive.

However, all of these become a moot point when a person is unaware or unsure as to who they really are. There was a particular young witch who was one of those people, unsure of who she is after receiving a Creature Inheritance of which should not be possible being from a family who did not have that type of creature blood within them. And so, she has donned a cloak spelled for obscurity and ventures into a much gloomier and darker Diagon Alley than she is used to.

Keeping to herself, she makes her way to Gringotts Bank at the very top of the Alley. Taking a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs, she wakes up, giving a polite nod to the goblin guards, and walks over to a free teller. She pulled the letter out of her cloak and placed it onto the teller's desk, “Master Teller, I have an appointment with Senior Manager Goldfinger of the Inheritance Department. Would it be possible for you to have someone show me the way?” The teller looked at her with a goblin sneer and pressed a button on his desk. Very soon after, another goblin came running to the desk. “Take this young witch to Senior Manager Goldfinger at once!”

“Excuse me, may I ask what your name is?” She asked as she followed the younger goblin down the hallways of Gringotts. The goblin looked back at her in obvious shock.

“My name is Axeholder, Young Lady.” He finally answered.

“Is it really that rare that a witch or wizard asks such a thing of goblins? I mean, you would think that they would treat you better seeing as you hold their family fortunes and possessions that aren't in any of their properties.” She questioned.

“No, most wizards don’t associate with goblins on a name basis, they think of us as beneath them.” _So she was just out of the ordinary then?_ Before I could say anything else, Axeholder announced to me, “We have arrived!” He knocked on the tall black door with a plack that was embellished with:

**Senior Manager Goldfinger - Head of Inheritance Department**

Senior Manager Goldfinger, your 1 O’clock appointment is here.” Axeholder announced. A deep, reverberating voice replied, “Send her in, Runner Axeholder.” Who then ushered her into the office.

* * *

She walked through the door, saw that she stepped into a large office with shields and weapons decorating the walls, and on the old, stone floor there was a large, plush crimson rug on dark oak flooring. Atop the rug was a desk, chair, and cabinet all made with dark wood and features of red oak. “Good afternoon Senior Manager Goldfinger. My name is Rosalia Voltaire, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said to him as she bowed to him before she gestured to the seat in front of his desk with permission to sit down. He nodded and waved his hand in the area of the seat. “Thank you, Miss Voltaire.”

“You are here for an Inheritance Test, correct?” Goldfinger checked with her.

She nodded at him in confirmation. “Yes, I came into a Creature Inheritance a few days ago and received an automated Gringotts Letter in response to it.”

Goldfinger pulled out a potion from a drawer and placed it on his desk. “Allow seven drops of your blood to fall into this potion.” He said as he placed a dagger next to the potion. _Well, that is simple enough._ Rosalia thought as she removed the lid from the vial. She took the dagger and carefully, over the vial, cut her thumb and let seven drops enter it. Goldfinger waved his hand and healed the cut when she was done. “Now reseal it and shake it so that the blood can mix with the potion. Then pour the potion over the area of the parchment that contains the Gringotts Seal.” She did as she was told and watched as the seal absorbed the potion. Then, writing began to appear on the parchment:

**Name:** Azalea Iris Potter-Black / Rosalia Sorena Voltaire

 **Date of Birth:** 31st July 1996

 **Blood Status:** Pureblood

 **Species:** ½ Human, ¼ Kitsune, ¼ Fae

**Family:**

**Mother:** Seraphina Hilde Voltaire **(Deceased)**

 **Father:** Renato Sinclair **(Alive/Cursed)**

 **Mother:** Lillian Rose Potter neé Evans **(Blood Adoption) (Deceased)**

 **Father:** James Charlus Potter **(Blood Adoption) (Deceased)**

 **Father:** Sirius Orion Black **(Blood Adoption) (Alive)**

 **Brother:** Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black / Antonio Ciel Voltaire **(Alive)**

 **Half Brother:** Xanxus di Vongola / Alexander Reinhard Voltaire **(Alive)**

**Godparents:**

**Godfather:** Nickolas Shamal

 **Godmother:** Daniella di Vongola

 **Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black

 **Godmother:** Pandora Lovegood

**Titles:**

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Loyal House of Voltaire **(Maternal)**

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenclaw **(Maternal)**

Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Hufflepuff **(Maternal)**

Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter **(Blood Adoption) ***

Lady of the House of Evans **(Blood Adoption) #**

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Gryffindor **(Blood Adoption) ***

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Slytherin **(Paternal) (Blood Adoption) #**

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black **(Blood Adoption) ^**

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Sinclair **(Paternal)**

Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Peverell **(Paternal) (Blood Adoption) ***

**Voltaire**

**Vaults:** No. 897 **(Italian Branch)**

No. 643 **(Italian Branch)**

No. 346 **(Italian Branch)**

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 443 **Total Value:** Wands, Books, Portraits, Robes, Etc. **(Italian Branch)**

 **Trust Vault:** No. 561 **(Italian Branch)**

 **Property:** Voltaire Castle **(Italy)**

Voltaire Manor **(Italy)**

Fenice Villa **(Germany)**

Sora Compound **(Japan)**

 **Business Investments:** Sony: 21%

Samsung: 10%

Bandai: 24%

Ferrari: 19%

**Black**

**Vaults:** No. 436: 7,764,987 Galleon, 32 Sickles and 06 Knuts

No. 345: 56,234,569 Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 42 Knuts

No. 246: 89,343,982 Galleons, 18 Sickles and 05 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 654: **Total Value:** Wands, Books, Portraits, Robes, Etc.

 **Property:** No. 12 Grimmauld Place **(England)**

Black Castle **(France)**

Schwarz Estate **(Germany)**

Hēisè Compound **(China)**

 **Business Investments:** Borgin and Burkes: 54%

Daily Profit: 24%

Shadow’s Books: 17%

Twilfitt and Tattings: 2%

**Ravenclaw**

**Vaults:** No. 2: 3,764,542,875 Galleons, 01 Sickles and 21 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 135: **Total Value:** Wands, Tomes, Scrolls, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

 **Property:** Raven’s Keep **(Wales)**

Hogwarts Castle **(Scotland, Shared with Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor)**

**Hufflepuff**

**Vaults:** No. 3: 4,764,875,431 Galleons, 21 Sickles and 09 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 134: Total Value: Wands, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

 **Property:** Hufflepuff Manor **(Scotland)**

Hogwarts Castle **(Scotland, Shared with Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor)**

**Gryffindor**

**Vaults:** No. 1: 8,423,789,547 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 03 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 54: **Total Value:** Wands, Weapons, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

 **Property:** Gryffindor Castle **(England)**

Hogwarts Castle **(Scotland, Shared with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin)**

**Slytherin**

**Vaults** : No. 4: 7,745,975,431 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 08 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault** : No. 124: **Total Value:** Wands, Weapons, Tomes, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

 **Property:** Slytherin Ancestral Manor **(England)**

Hogwarts Castle **(Scotland, Shared with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor)**

Chamber of Secrets **(Hogwarts, Scotland)**

**Sinclair**

**Vaults:** No. 875 **(Italian Branch)**

No. 659 **(Italian Branch)**

No. 231 **(Italian Branch)**

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 324 **(Italian Branch)**

 **Trust Vault:** No. 325 **(Italian Branch)**

 **Property:** Sinclair Manor **(Italy)**

 **Business Investments:** Microsoft: 34%

Apple: 23%

Atlantia: 15%

Leonardo: 9%

**Potter**

Vaults: No. 635: 78,708,598 Galleons, 21 Sickles, and 16 Knuts

No. 564: 189,865,355 Galleons, 18 Sickles and 06 Knuts

No. 231: 541,465,532 Galleons, 02 Sickles and 15 Knuts

 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 156: **Total Value:** 4645,983,056 Galleons, 06 Sickles, and 01 Knuts

Trust Vault: No. 485: 150,000 Galleons

Property: Potter Manor **(Scotland)**

Potter Cottage **(England, Needs Reconstruction)**

Prongs Pad **(America)**

Padfoot **(France)**

Moony **(Cairo, Egypt, Rented Out Illegally: William Weasley)**

Lily **(Italy)**

The Burrow **(England, Rented Out Illegally: Weasley Family)**

 **Business Investments:** Daily Prophet: 35%

Quality Quidditch Supplies: 33%

Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 24%

Flourish and Blotts: 18%

**Evans**

**Vaults:**

**Heirloom Vault:** No. 965 **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

**Peverell**

**Vaults:**

**Heirloom Vault:** No. 170 **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

 **Property** : Peverell Castle **(Scotland)**

**Creature Inheritance:** ¼ Kitsune - Maternal: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

¼ Fae Paternal (Blood Adoption) *: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997) - Unblocked - 2004

**Magic:** Magic Core: Blocked - 90% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Mage: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Quincy: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997) - Unblocked - 2004

Wandless: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Healer Magic - Paternal: Blocked - 80% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Light Magic - Maternal: Blocked - 45% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Seer - Maternal: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Natural Warder: Blocked - 60% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Natural Occlumency - Paternal (Blood Adopted) #^: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Natural Legilimency - Paternal: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Natural Animagus - Paternal (Blood Adopted) *^: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Metamorphmagus - Paternal (Blood Adopted) ^: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Parselmouth - Paternal: Blocked - 65% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Extremely High Language Affinity - Currently Learnt: Latin, Italian, French, German, Russian, Japanese, Greek

**Compulsions:** To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

For Light Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Dark Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Tom Riddle (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Molly Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Percival Ignatius Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

 **Other Information:** Twin Bond: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

Godfather Bond: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)

 **Marriage Contract:** Azalea Iris Potter-Black and Percival Ignatius Weasley - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley - 1997) (Illegal)

*** Blood Adoption from James Potter # Blood Adoption from Lillian Potter**

**^ Blood Adoption from Sirius Black**

* * *

She read through The List that was her inheritance, and yes it deserves double capitals. Harry’s was her brother? She’d always felt a familial connection to her, but it wasn’t like she ever thought that they were by blood. She just thought that the whole situation was just sheer madness. Rosalia closed her eyes so that she could take a deep breath and then looked into Goldfinger's eyes. “Right, so first things first are that I would like to accept my Lady and Heiress Rings for all houses. Then I’d like to know all my finances, since if Dumbles went this far to make sure I didn’t know this, and it is no doubt the same for my brother, I would like to know the withdrawal since 2001.” She stopped making requests for a moment as it looked as if he was taking notes. “Then I would like it if you could make a copy of my test and arrange for me to undergo a Purification Ritual.”

“Of course, My Lady. However, I recommend that you wait until after the Purification Ritual before accepting your rings. Checking through all of your ledgers, however, it seems there are some inconsistencies and money transfers that, considering that you clearly had no idea about your accounts, I will go through all of it and have it returned to the correct accounts.” He looked at her clearly upset with the Account Manager for her Inheritance. “In return, the fees for the ritual have been waived as have those for any more than you need in the future.”

She gave him a small, polite smile, “Thank you for all of this. Now, I know that you as a department head are unable to be my accounts manager, but I was wondering if I could recommend someone instead?”

Goldfinger looked at me, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh, and who is that you would like to recommend?”

Rosalia huffed out a little laugh, amused at his surprise. “Harry once told me of his first visit to Gringotts back when we were in our first year. He told me of a rather nice goblin he met who led him to his vault and was very patient about his lack of knowledge of the Wizarding World. I believe that he told me that his name was Griphook.”

“Runner Griphook? Well, if that is who you wish to be the Accounts Manager for you and your brother, then that is who it shall be.” He told her with a voice that betrayed his amusement at her actions. “I have sent a message for him to let him know of his promotion. Now, if you would follow me down the hallway, I shall show you where our team of goblin curse breakers and healers are ready and waiting for the Purification Ritual to begin.”


	2. Harmonic Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She steps into Gringotts knowing, that whatever happens in there today, was going to change everything.

It was in light of the public’s revelation of Voldemort’s return due to the Ministry Fiasco and the subsequent start of the Second Blood War or some people’s eyes merely the continuation of the first after a nearly fifteen-year break, that many drastic ideas and realizations came to the forefront of the minds of the sheep. The primary of these ideas was that to travel anywhere, especially alone was to be considered dangerous, to the point of considering someone suicidal. Now that Voldemort had been revealed, the Death Eater attacks were growing more frequent all over England, making a person’s blood status highly valuable information, not to mention their magical alignment and family history making them important enough to keep alive.

However, there was a particular young witch that had even more reason to stay hidden and find out what exactly she was missing for her to have been sent an appointment letter from the Inheritance Department of Gringotts. Unsure of why she was after receiving a letter from the Inheritance Department of Gringotts she has donned a cloak spelled for obscurity and ventures into a much gloomier and darker Diagon Alley than she is used to.

She kept to herself and made her way to Gringotts Bank at the very top of the Alley. She took a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs, walked up, gave a polite nod to the goblin guards, and walked over to a free teller. She pulled the letter out of her cloak and placed it onto the teller's desk, “Master Teller, I have an appointment with Senior Manager Goldfinger of the Inheritance Department. Would it be possible for you to have someone show me the way?” The teller looked at her with a goblin sneer and pressed a button on his desk. Very soon after, another goblin came running to the desk. “Take this young witch to Senior Manager Goldfinger at once!”

“Excuse me, may I ask what your name is?” She asked as she followed the younger goblin down the hallways of Gringotts. The goblin looked back at her in obvious shock.

“My name is Axeholder, Young Lady.” He finally answered.

“Is it really that rare that a witch or wizard asks such a thing of goblins? I mean, you would think that they would treat you better seeing as you hold their family fortunes and possessions that aren't in any of their properties.” She questioned.

“No, most wizards don’t associate with goblins on a name basis, they think of us as beneath them.” So she was just out of the ordinary then? Before I could say anything else, Axeholder announced to me, “We have arrived!” He knocked on the tall black door with a plack that was embellished with:

**Senior Manager Goldfinger - Head of Inheritance Department**

Senior Manager Goldfinger, your 1 O’clock appointment is here.” he announced. A deep, reverberating voice replied, “Send her in, Runner Axeholder.” He then ushered her into the office.

* * *

She walked through the door, she saw that she had stepped into a large office with shields and weapons decorating the walls, and on the old, stone floor, there was a large, plush crimson rug on dark oak flooring. Atop the rug was a desk, chair, and cabinet all made with dark wood and features of red oak. “Good afternoon Senior Manager Goldfinger. My name is Leonis Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said to him as she bowed to him before she gestured to the seat in front of his desk with permission to sit down. He nodded and waved his hand in the area of the seat. “Thank you, Miss Potter.”

“You are here for an Inheritance Test, correct?” Goldfinger checked with her.

She nodded at him in confirmation. “Yes, I received a Gringotts Letter late yesterday evening telling me to do so due to reaching fifteen.”

Goldfinger pulled out a potion from a drawer and placed it on his desk. “Allow seven drops of your blood to fall into this potion.” He said as he placed a dagger next to the potion. Well, that is simple enough. Leonis thought as she removed the lid from the vial. She took the dagger and carefully, over the vial, cut her thumb and let seven drops enter it. Goldfinger waved his hand and healed the cut when she was done. “Now reseal it and shake it so that the blood can mix with the potion. Then pour the potion over the area of the parchment that contains the Gringotts Seal.” She did as she was told and watched as the seal absorbed the potion. Then, writing began to appear on the parchment:

**Name:** Leonis Aster Potter-Black / Astrid Lupus Mikaelson  
 **Date of Birth:** 10th May 1992  
 **Blood Status:** Pureblood  
 **Species:** ⅕ Witch, ⅕ Wiccan, ⅕ Vampire, ⅕ Werewolf (Type 1), ⅕ Fae

**Family:**  
 **Mother:** Lillian Rose Potter neé Evans **(Deceased) (Witch/Fae)**  
 **Father:** Niklaus Mikaelson **(Alive/Cursed) (Vampire/Werewolf)**  
 **Father:** James Charlus Potter **(Blood Adoption) (Deceased) (Wizard)**  
 **Father:** Sirius Orion Black **(Blood Adoption) (Alive) (Wizard)**  
 **Grandmother:** Esther Mikaelson **(Deceased/Stasis) (Wiccan)**  
 **Grandfather:** Ansel **(Deceased) (Werewolf)**  
 **Step-Grandfather:** Mikael **(Stasis) (Vampire)**  
 **Great Aunt:** Dahlia **(Alive) (Wiccan)**  
 **Half-Aunt:** Freya Mikaelson **(Alive/Stasis) (Wiccan)**  
 **Half-Uncle:** Finn Mikaelson **(Stasis) (Vampire)**  
 **Half-Uncle:** Elijah Mikaelson **(Alive) (Vampire)**  
 **Half-Uncle:** Kol Mikaelson **(Stasis) (Vampire)**  
 **Half-Aunt:** Rebekah Mikaelson **(Stasis) (Vampire)**  
 **Uncle:** Henrik Mikaelson **(Deceased) (Werewolf)**  
 **Brother:** Marcelus Gerard **(Alive) (Vampire)**

**Titles:**  
Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Tenacious House of Mikaelson **(Paternal)**  
Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter **(Blood Adoption) ***  
Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black **(Blood Adoption) ^**  
Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenclaw **(Blood Adoption) ^**  
Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Slytherin **(Maternal)**  
Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Peverell **(Blood Adoption) ***  
Lady of the House of Evans **(Maternal)**

**Mikaelson**  
 **Vaults:** No. 036: 46,694,466 Galleons, 07 Sickles and 01 Knut  
No. 049: 30,469,649 Galleons, 01 Sickle and 16 Knuts  
No. 067: 12,996,354 Galleons, 04 Sickles and 10 Knuts  
 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 354: **Total Value:** Tomes, Scrolls, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**  
 **Property:** Mikaelson Castle **(Tromsø, Norway)**  
Mikaelson Manor **(Los Angeles, America)**  
Mikaelson House **(New York, America)**  
Mikaelson Compound **(New Orleans, America)**  
Mikaelson Manor **(Mystic Falls, America)**  
Mikaelson Chateau **(Paris, France)**  
Mikaelson Villa **(Granada, Spain)**  
Mikaelson Villa **(Hamburg, Germany)**  
Mikaelson Manor **(Nessebar, Bulgaria)**  
Mikaelson Compound **(Namimori, Japan)**  
 **Business Investments:** Sony: 13%  
Samsung: 08%  
Apple: 18%  
Ferrari: 23%  
Microsoft 24%

**Potter**  
 **Vaults:** No. 468: 42,708,598 Galleons, 21 Sickles, and 16 Knuts  
No. 565: 35,865,355 Galleons, 18 Sickles and 06 Knuts  
No. 794: 22,465,532 Galleons, 02 Sickles and 15 Knuts  
 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 469: **Total Value:** Wands, Tomes, Scrolls, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**  
 **Trust Vault:** No. 485: 150,000 Galleons  
 **Property:** Potter Manor **(Skye, Scotland)**  
Potter Cottage **(Godric’s Hollow, England, Needs Reconstruction)**  
Prongs Pad **(Las Vegas, America)**  
Padfoot Place **(Paris, France)**  
Moony Hideaway **(Cairo, Egypt, Rented Out Illegally: William Weasley)**  
Lily Villa **(Positano, Italy)**  
The Burrow **(England, Rented Out Illegally: Weasley Family)**  
 **Business Investments:** Daily Prophet: 43%  
Quality Quidditch Supplies: 39%  
Nimbus Racing Broom Company: 21%  
Flourish and Blotts: 13%  
Walt Disney 10%  
Facebook 05%  
Johnson & Johnson 19%

**Black**  
 **Vaults:** No. 413: 45,764,987 Galleon, 32 Sickles and 06 Knuts  
No. 432: 30,234,569 Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 42 Knuts  
No. 515: 28,343,982 Galleons, 18 Sickles and 05 Knuts  
 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 501: **Total Value:** Wands, Tomes, Scrolls, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**  
 **Property:** No. 12 Grimmauld Place **(London, England)**  
Black Castle **(Mont Saint-Michel, France)**  
Schwarz Estate **(Cologne, Germany)**  
Hēisè Compound **(Shanghai, China)**  
 **Business Investments:** Borgin and Burkes: 54%  
Daily Profit: 23%  
Shadow’s Books: 27%  
Twilfitt and Tattings: 16%

**Ravenclaw**  
 **Vaults:** No. 002: 3,369,764,542,875 Galleons, 01 Sickles and 21 Knuts  
 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 081: **Total Value:** Wands, Tomes, Scrolls, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**  
 **Property:** Raven’s Keep **(Wales)**  
Hogwarts Castle **(Scotland, Shared with Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor)**

**Slytherin**  
 **Vaults:** No. 004: 3,697,745,975,431 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 08 Knuts  
 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 053: **Total Value:** Wands, Weapons, Tomes, Books, Portraits, Etc. **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**  
 **Property:** Slytherin Ancestral Manor **(Cotswold, England)**  
Hogwarts Castle **(Glencoe, Scotland, Shared with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor)**  
Chamber of Secrets **(Glencoe, Hogwarts, Scotland)**

**Peverell**  
 **Vaults:**  
 **Mixed Vault:** No. 009 **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**  
 **Property:** Peverell Castle **(Hebrides, Scotland)**

**Evans**  
 **Vaults:**  
 **Heirloom Vault:** No. 965 **(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)**

**Creature Inheritance:** Wiccan - Paternal: Blocked/Untapped (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
⅕ Vampire - Paternal: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
⅕ Werewolf – Paternal: Blocked/Untriggered (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
⅕ Fae: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)

**Magic:** Magic Core: Blocked - 90% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Mage: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Wandless - Paternal (Blood Adoption) *: Blocked - 95% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Elemental - Maternal: Blocked - 80% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Seer - Paternal (Blood Adoption) ^: Blocked - 90% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Natural Warder - Paternal (Blood Adopted) ^: Blocked - 60% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Natural Occlumency - Maternal: Blocked - 100% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Natural Legilimency - Paternal: Blocked - 100% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1993)  
Natural Animagus - Paternal (Blood Adopted) *^: Blocked - 100% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
Metamorphmagus - Paternal (Blood Adopted) ^: Blocked - 100% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
Parselmouth - Maternal: Blocked - 80% - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
Language Affinity - Paternal: Latin, Italian, French, Spanish, German, Bulgarian, Norse, Mandarin, Japanese, Gobbledegook, Mermish

**Compulsions:** To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
For Light Magic (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
Against Dark Magic (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
Against Tom Riddle (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
To Molly Weasley (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
To Ronald Billius Weasley (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
 **Other Information:** Godfather Bond: Blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 1997)  
 **Marriage Contract:** Azalea Iris Potter-Black and Ronald Billius Weasley - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley - 1997) (Illegal) (Nullified)

*** Blood Adoption from James Potter ^ Blood Adoption from Sirius Black**

* * *

As she read through her inheritance test, she was astonished at the amount of information that she got from it, why was she the Head of Black, what about Sirius? And, yet somehow the information that concerned Dumbledore did not surprise her much, not after everything. No, it was the information about the Weasleys that hurt the most. But that does not matter now, I have a loving family!

First, however, Dumblefuck and the others needed to pay. They tried to make me into their Saviour, no more. If they want one that badly they can try again with someone else, after all, it is not like they are willing to fight for themselves. 

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a calming breath before she looked straight at Goldfinger. “Right, so first things first, I’d like to know how it is that I am the Head of the House of Black when my godfather is still alive?” Leo- No- Astrid thought that he looked amused that this was her first question but answers nonetheless. “That, Heiress Mikaelson, is due to the fact that within the charters of the House of Black, it states that ‘One who has been incarcerated may hold neither the position of Heir nor the position of Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.’ And regardless of the legalities surrounding your godfather’s incarceration, he was nonetheless incarcerated in Azkaban Prison, resulting in the loss of his titles. However, before that, he blood adopted you as his heiress meaning that when he lost his titles that they defaulted to you.”

She nodded at him and blinked at him in a daze at the sudden onslaught of information provided. “Okay, thank you for the explanation. Next, I think that I should collect the rings that will signify me as the Heiress of the Mikaelson House and the Headship Rings for my other Houses. Then I’d like to know all my finances since if Dumblefuck went this far to make sure I didn’t know this; I would like to know the withdrawal since 1993.” She took another breath as she watched him take notes, “Then I would like it if you could make a copy of my test and arrange for me to undergo a Purification Ritual.”

“Of course, My Lady. However, I recommend that you wait until after the Purification Ritual before accepting your rings. Checking through all of your ledgers, however, it seems there are some inconsistencies and money transfers that, considering that you clearly had no idea about your accounts, I will go through all of it and have it returned to the correct accounts.” He looked at her clearly upset with the Account Manager for her Inheritance. “In return, the fees for the ritual have been waived.”

She gave him a small, polite smile, “Thank you for all of this. Now, I know that you as a department head are unable to be my accounts manager, but I was wondering if I could recommend someone instead?”

Goldfinger looked at Astrid, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh, and who is that you would like to recommend?”

Astrid huffed out a little laugh, amused at his surprise. “The first goblin that I ever met actually; you could say he was my introduction to goblins. He was a rather nice goblin that I met who led me to my trust vault and was very patient about my lack of knowledge of the Wizarding World. I believe that he told me that his name was Griphook.”

“Runner Griphook? Well, if that is who you wish to be the Accounts Manager for, then that is who it shall be.” He spoke to her, in a tone that she thought sounded amused once more. “I have sent a message for him to let him know of his promotion. Now, if you would follow me down the hallway, I shall show you where our team of goblin curse breakers and healers are ready and waiting for the Purification Ritual to begin.”

After everything was sorted, both of them stood up from their seats and Goldfinger leads Astrid out of the office and down the hall to the Ritual Chamber. Stopping at the door, he opens both huge dark oak doors to let her inside.

She looked around as she walked in and noticed that there were many runes carved into the stone walls, while the floor appeared to have been covered in chalk runes. Despite being a runes student, she couldn’t really understand any of them, leading her to believe that they are goblin in origin as they are runes not taught in school.

One of the goblins who have noticed their appearance walked up to them and face Astrid. “Lady Mikaelson?” The goblin questions. “Yes, sir.” She nodded her head as she spoke.

The goblin waved his hand over in an area over in the far-left corner at the top of the room that has been sectioned off from the rest of the room. “Please head to the changing block and strip down to your undergarments before putting on the provided robe.” 

She nodded her head in agreement, and walked around the edge of the room, as she avoided the runes on the floor as to not disturb them. Astrid walked into the changing block; she noticed a plain white robe that looked as if it would go about halfway down her thighs. She started to strip down and deactivated some of the enchantments on her cloak. As she pulled it off and watched as it transformed into a muggle-style hoodie in a mix of grey and black. Then she pulled off her trainers and socks before she stripped out of her comfortable jeans and top. She folded up her clothes and hoodie and placed them on top of her trainers and stood to look at the robe. After a moment's hesitation at the shortness of it, she dressed in the provided robe and stepped back into the main area of the chamber.

“Where would you like me to position myself, Master Goblin?” Astrid asked him politely. She glanced around the chamber and noticed that there was now a long podium in the center of the circle. She did not wait for a response and assumed that was where she was to be positioned and carefully stepped over all the runes to stand next to the podium. “Here?” She set her hand onto the stone she looked over to the Master Goblin and asked for confirmation.

“Indeed, Lady Mikaelson. Please climb up and lie down with your feet facing the doors of the chamber.” Spoke to the Master Goblin. Astrid moved to lie down and heard him as he told the remaining people in the room to get into order.

When they were all in position, they moved their arms up so that they were in front of them with their palms faced up and started to chant in what she could only assume to be Gobbledegook.

Suddenly, Astrid started feeling a tingling sensation moving through her body. And then it becomes stronger and hotter and it BURNS! And she began to lose track of time. She vaguely heard herself screaming louder and harder with every second. It continued as she feels hot pokers and needles being stabbed her all over. The pain just kept on coming. MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! 

And then, Astrid felt something inside her as it snapped.

* * *

The curse-breakers looked on in awe as abruptly, Lady Astrid Mikaelson was bathed in bright white light. She looked ethereal her body changing in the light. Her hair going from wonderful ebony black to a luxurious golden blond with what looked to be smatterings of blood-red throughout her hair and on one of her bands. There appeared to be no great difference in her height, but her chest appeared to be growing a couple of cup sizes.

At this point, nobody could really tell what other changes had been made to her with the removal of the blocks and glamours on her.


End file.
